A Lovely Surprise
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: What happens after Kyo phases into a monster and Tohru begs him to stay with them? Based on the anime  not the manga , mainly focuses on Kyohru. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

A/N: Sorry, I watched the English show of it and only up to episode 26 so I may not have exactly everything that happens between episode 26 and the end of the series! Forgive me! Now, on to the story!

"Geez, I didn't mean for this to happen," I heard Kyo's voice exclaim and I peeked my eyes open just in time to see his eyes rotate, annoyed at himself. I smiled slightly to myself, thinking about how dorky he looked at moments like these. I coughed and his eyes flicked over in my direction. I couldn't believe how horrible I felt. It hadn't actually hit until the trip home from Akito's, which seemed torture since I had to carry myself due to the family curse.

"Hey, Kyo," I said quietly, smirking a small smile in his direction but my cheeks ached. I felt my nose begin to run and I glanced over towards my side table, hoping he had tissues but he didn't, which made this moment very awkward. "Kyo?" He raised his eyebrows, leaning in closer to hear me. "I need tissues…" A blush crept up Kyo's cheeks and I giggled to myself almost inaudibly.

"Sorry, seems I didn't even think a cold might need tissues…" he mumbled quietly as he walked across the room to my desk and grabbed the tissue box. He handed them to me and I pulled one out, staring at it. I was not going to blow my nose to where he could hear all of my fluids flowing out.

"Do me a favor?" I asked and he nodded, setting the box down next to my head on the side table. "Make a lot of noise… so you don't hear…" Kyo stared at me with large eyes and then his laugh shattered the silence and was loud enough to allow me to blow my nose. Even after I was done, Kyo was still laughing hysterically from my strangeness.

"Man, Tohru, you're so strange!" he announced loudly, his laughs dying down to quiet chuckles. I grinned, tossing my tissue in the nearby trash bin. Kyo's hand touched the blanket above my and I wished I was able to grab his hand but I didn't want him sick. "I made leak soup, if you want any…"

"Uhm… sure…" I murmured, smiling and gripping my hands together under the blanket. I wondered where Yuki and Shigure were but I knew Kyo was probably being stubborn about helping me while they would just sleep it off. Kyo stood, heading for the door and then paused, turning his head sideways.

"I'm really sorry," Kyo told me and then left the room and I sighed. Kyo felt bad over everything that he could be involved with, even if he just held it to his heart. Maybe that's why when I met him he was so cold… Everything was being held to his heart because he blamed himself for everything, but couldn't ever tell anyone he was sorry due to pride or whatever you want to call it. Maybe the curse of the cat really didn't bother him as much as it should and he was more concerned about the well-being of others over himself.

"Ahh, what're you saying?" I questioned myself as I sat up. I stared at my fingers, which were groping the air for something but unable to catch whatever it was. _This is Kyo. Not Yuki. Kyo has the curse of the cat, Kyo is mean to everyone, Kyo is a butthead sometimes! _And then the laughter exploded from my mouth and I fell back onto the bed in a moment of unstoppable giggles. I just said that? Butthead. Ha.

"What's so funny?" Kyo's voice cracked through the laughter and the giggles almost immediately stop, as the atmosphere seemed to suffocate me. Why did it always do this when he was around?

"Ah, nothing. My mind is telling jokes," I offered and he rolled his eyes, setting up a small table on my bed and placing the leak soup on it. He sat across the room, not daring to go near the leaks. "Thank you, Kyo." His eyes flipped up towards me and then back down to the ground. A normal person would be hugged by me right now but Kyo, being a part of the zodiac, luckily got out of it.

"Yeah, whatever. Just eat so you can feel better and I don't have to eat Shigure's food of death," he mumbled, toying with the carpet. He reminded me of a cat I had when I was little that would mess with our shag carpet all the time. Ironic.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling bad that, because of my sickness, the boys were all starving or, if they ate, catching cancer from the burned food. I slowly took a bite and almost fell in heaven. I wasn't sure why I was in love with leaks at this moment but they sure did taste amazing. "This is great, Kyo!"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go do pre-calculus homework. I'll be back in a little bit," he told me, standing up and straightening out his pants and shirt.

"You know, I could help! That's one subject Tohru Honda does know!" I laughed, sticking a finger into the air.

"How about you just be concerned about getting better, hmm?" Kyo answered and I felt my heart sink from rejection. _It's not like he actually means something, right?_ "Tohru, I didn't mean it like that…" He obviously could tell I was slightly hurt by his rejection. "I just… need time alone… to think, okay? About pre-calculus." I nodded slowly, staring down at the leak soup that suddenly looked unappetizing. The door slipped open and absorbed Kyo outside, leaving me alone. I moved the soup and the tray to the floor and curled in a ball on my side. I wasn't sure what hurt or even why I hurt but I definitely felt absolutely terrible. I wanted to sleep; I didn't want to think about anything…

**/**

Purple eyes were piercing through me and I couldn't breathe. I felt my body, feeling as though it was splitting and then I heard Kyo's scream mixed in with the roar of an animal and then the eyes were gone. _Kyo? Kyo, where are you?_ My eyes searched the unending darkness but I couldn't find any trace of where he might have gone.

"Kyo!" I screamed, my fists tightening and I realized something was in my hand. I glanced down and for some odd reason, Kyo's bracelet was in my hand and it seemed to have its own light radiating off of it so I could easily depict the blue and white beads. "Kyo!" My feet began to push themselves farther into the darkness and I felt so lost and yet my insides were pulling towards a certain place, almost like a compass. Leaves and branches snapped across my face but I couldn't see them; they just stung against my wet skin. And then I came to a clearing with dim light.

"Go… away…" A roar shouted to me but it was mixed with Kyo's voice and I felt so needy for Kyo. I couldn't control my feet, which were walking towards the voice and I noticed the outline of an irregular skinny animal with brown skin that was too long to be a true creature. I felt like I had seen him before but I couldn't remember.

"Kyo!" I cried out, collapsing to my knees and the beast suddenly turned, showing me the purple eyes that had been haunting me before. And then slowly, they were transformed into Kyo's red eyes. "Kyo!" And then Kyo stood before me, his eyes wide and surprised, as though I had done something amazing. _Wasn't that his true form? Why don't you know that?_ I screamed at my dream self but she refused to listen as tears fell down our cheeks. Kyo took a step towards me and I stared at him, begging for more steps. Suddenly, he was knelt down in front of me, cupping my face and my cheeks felt as though they were burning. "K-K-Kyo…" I cried, gasping for air and his eyes darted to my lips and then I was really gasping for air, fighting against his lips for breathe but not catching any before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

I had fallen asleep while working on homework but I didn't realize it until my eyes opened to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. It was dark outside and I couldn't imagine any being awake. I stood, clearing the text books off of my bed and onto the floor. After a few more mysterious steps by the ghosts in the hallway, I concluded I should at least inspect, just to make sure Tohru wasn't in need of something. I had my hand inches from the door when it opened and Tohru stood there; terror had eaten all of the happiness in her eyes and my being was crushing itself from fear.

"Tohru?" I questioned and suddenly her mouth opened and shouted at me.

"Kyo!" she yelled and I stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She very well seemed to be awake but maybe she was sleep-walking. She walked towards me and I backed up, allowing her into the room. I pushed the door shut, waiting for some indication on what I was supposed to do but I felt lost an awkward and confused from her actions. I hoped no one in the house heard anything: I didn't want to be a bother. I turned to look at her and she was crying, making me panic.

"Tohru, what can I do?" I begged for answers but she only fell to her knees and I fell in front of her. I cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look into my eyes. I was searching for any hint to help with the situation.

"K-K-Kyo…" she cried, gasping for air and, without thinking, I stared down at her lips and realized how much of a mistake that was as I leaned close to her. She stiffened slightly and I went to pull away when she whimpered slightly. In response, I shoved my lips against hers, trying to stay calm but everything burned through my body for her. I hadn't known how much I_… _I… I… No, that word wouldn't be thought. I was surprised when I felt her lips move against mine and then the warmth from her cheeks was suddenly ripped away from me and I was staring up at Tohru, who fell to the side, her eyes closing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

"Miss Honda?" Yuki's voice pushed through the darkness and I grumbled, turning over onto my side with my back to his voice. "Miss Honda." I rolled my head in his direction and I peeked my eyes open. The furniture seemed moved around and my bed was not in the proper location. I sat up, utterly confused and then I felt a breeze and I looked to my left to see a door leading to the balcony wide open.

_Oh no… How am I in Kyo's room? _I felt panic begin to rise throughout my body and Yuki must've sensed it or something because he came over and sat on the bed with me. "W-W…H-H…" I couldn't make heads or tails of anything happening at this moment.

"I'm not sure what to make of this either, Miss Honda. But I do believe Kyo and I need to head off to school. We will be home later, alright?" Yuki informed me and I stared at my hands, still trying to make sense of anything. _Who could've moved me? They would've formed!_ "Miss Honda?"

"Oh, right, okay! I'll get the house cleaned up and make lunch for you guys so make sure you come home sooner, hmm?" I told him, flipping the blanket off of me and onto the floor, attempting normal. Yuki sighed, eyeing me as I stood up, straightening out myself. I smiled at him and he gave me a worried glance.

"How about you just feel better?" he told me and I shrugged, looking down awkwardly. I felt terrible that I was taken in as their house maid and here I was, being sick.

"I know things have to get done. I feel a little better. I can handle it, okay?" I offered him and he rolled his eyes, smiling in my direction. He stood, squeezing my shoulder before heading towards the door. He took one last glance at me before leaving and pulling the door shut behind him. And then my mind began swirling again and I began to panic again. _How did I end up in Kyo's bed? Where's Kyo? Did I morph him? Is he mad at me? Is that why he isn't saying goodbye today?_

"Hey, Space Cadet!" Kyo's voice announced as his feet softly hit the floor of the balcony and I spun to face him. His hair was bright red and I felt my entire being melt at the memory of my dream. _Oh my gosh. I dreamed about Kyo? Like that?_ Heat rose up into my cheeks and I tried to avoid looking anywhere in his direction. "So, I got to head to school. I hope my bed was comfortable." I felt my blush become hotter and I almost screamed and called the fire department because it was too intense. He was suddenly in front of me, his cool hands changing the temperature in my cheeks and forcing me to look into his eyes. Memories of my dreams threatened to show their face and I tried to fight them back. "Are you sure you feel better? You're burning up!"

"Maybe I'm… a… a… a… little woozy…" I sputtered out, knowing I was only feeling like this because Kyo was definitely messing with my head and I had never kissed a guy, nor dreamed about kissing one and this was a whole new experience for me. Kyo pushed me back slightly and then shoved my shoulders down so I was sitting on the bed.

"Get some rest. If I come home for lunch and you're cooking, I won't be happy," he joked, a smile appearing on his lips that I had never seen before. It was a genuine smile that, being around Yuki, he would've never confessed he owned. He squeezed my hand and I felt my dream causing uneasiness in the room, but he didn't seem to notice. I nodded and he held on for a moment longer before leaving the room. I wasn't sure where Shigure was, but I was hoping he would allow me to cook, because I didn't need three guys with cancer in my house due to horrible cooking. I sighed, pulling my hair back with a scrunchy and going to work.

**/**

"Miss Honda, we're home!" Yuki announced as I heard the sliding door open. I felt myself begin to panic, knowing I still needed to make rice balls to go with the food. "Shigure, what is that smell?"

"Did you let Tohru cook?" Kyo's voice exploded and I half expected the house to fall apart from the vibrations but it didn't, luckily, but the kitchen door was suddenly ripped open, Kyo standing there. He seemed to be arguing with himself whether to be angry or thankful.

"Ahh, Kyo…" I murmured, pulling my hair piece out and straightening my hair out to make sure I looked semi-decent. I scratched the back of my head, unsure of what to say. Kyo slowly shut the door and I heard a growl from the other side of the door, making me think Yuki didn't like this idea.

"Tohru, what did I tell you?" Kyo asked and I could tell it was a challenge, as though no one ever defied what he said. Though, if they saw his true form, I could understand. But I… I felt it was my duty to defy him and I wasn't sure why.

"Uh… yeah, but I started feeling better so I thought I'd make some Lo Mein and Crab Rangou with some rice balls for lunch. I knew you two were coming home so I wanted to make it special, since it's not every day I'm home able to cook lunch for you… and Yuki and Shigure." I added on the last part, just to make sure he didn't think I cared for him. I mean, I did – I do – but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I wasn't even sure what idea I had yet.

"Tohru, that's sweet. But I need you to get better. Not get a little better, wear yourself out, and then get worse…" Kyo told me, genuinely considered for my health. I sighed, looking towards the ground. I just wanted to make them happy and, obviously, I couldn't make Kyo happy.

"Yeah, okay. I'm heading up to _my_ bed," I emphasized, feeling a little down as I slipped by him to the door. He gripped my arm and I glanced towards him.

"Tohru… I'm just concerned…" he told me and I shrugged him off, smiling weakly at Yuki and Shigure as I walked into the room.

"I'm heading to bed. The rice just needs put into balls and then lunch is ready. I'll see you later…" I felt utterly terrible as I walked up the steps to my room. I wanted so badly to gain approval from them, especially Kyo, and it seemed like no matter what I did, Kyo never approved it. I guess this was just us – fighting over absolutely everything all the time. Never agreeing was common too. I sighed as I slipped my door shut and curled under my covers, wishing I could somehow gain his approval.


End file.
